Shadow on The Rooftop
by Zeldagurli
Summary: [New summary]Beast Boy and Raven get closer as time goes on. It all starts with Beast Boy comforting Raven atop the rooftop, and, as time passes, a bond will form between them that will never fade. [Chapter three up]
1. Crying on the rooftop

Shadow on the Roof.

One Shot.

Beast Boy x Raven.

Sitting on the roof of the Teen Titans tower, was a cloaked shadow, visible only by the bright stars shining above in the clear crystal ebony night above Jump City. The shadow let their hood down, revealing a short mass of shimmering purple hair and shining ebony eyes. Pale skin could be seen through the darkness, and a slight tear or two made its way down the girl's cheek. The girl was indeed, the one of darkness that was friends and a fellow member to the Teen Titans. Raven. The shadow that rarely showed her feelings, or her emotions, to anyone else, except for maybe her friends. Most would call her quiet…others would call her just, 'dark.'

Raven bent her neck slightly, looking up at the stars above. She slanted her eyelids slightly and muttered a couple of words under her breath, as she tried to control the pain that was emitting throughout her body…the emotion of sadness. Why was the gothic girl sad? Most wouldn't tell just by the pain in her eyes. They would just assume that someone hurt her feelings. In reality, she was hurting herself. She couldn't seem to control her powers, and she would hurt herself sometimes trying to perform some of the simplest spells in the books. She would just get so frustrated with herself sometimes...it was sometimes complicated just to not scream her head off. But, since she was just a silent person…she would just try to be alone, to just cry to herself. No one had usually seen her like this. Most of the time, the other Titans would see her as a quiet person, with a unique personality and a gift that was her powers.

But really, she wasn't. She was a mess, and she knew it. So many times she had tried to control her pain, her sadness. But sometimes, like that night, she would just let her tears flow. To get rid of the agony and frustration held inside her. Suddenly, the gothic turned around at the sound of footsteps. There was the green changeling, Beast Boy, staring at her with concern and worry. She sighed, and turned her vision away from him. She couldn't let him see her like this! Especially him. She quickly wiped her black sleeve against her eyes, and hoped that Beast Boy wouldn't notice that her eyes were swollen. Unfortunately for her, he did.

"Rae…you ok?" He asked in his normal tone of voice, mixed in with concern and surprise. "I was in the kitchen making late night tofu, and noticed that someone left the door open to the roof-top." He sat by Raven softly, his head tilted slightly to the side and his green eyes filled with the uttermost concern for his friend. "Did I do something wrong?" Raven shook her head lightly, and then met her eyes with his. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Its not you, its me." Raven placed her hood over her head, and then looked downwards, clenching her pale hands into fists. "I just feel so frustrated. I can't seem to control my powers and emotions, and I just wish for once that I were normal. Not this physic freak that can't even feel anything without bursting out her powers."

Beast Boy was shocked. Sure he had seen Raven angry before, but not as upset as this. He was confused at what to do, but then decided to try to calm her down…at least a little bit. He placed a light hand on Raven's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't throw him off with her powers or something like that. He smiled softly. "Rae, you're not a freak. If you are calling yourself a freak, then look at me for once." Raven looked up at him, eyes slanted slightly. "I mean look at me! I have green skin! Plus, I change into animals! I am way more of a freak then you would ever be. trust me. I would actually call you normal." Beast Boy then looked at his green hands, and sighed lightly. Before Beast Boy had joined the Teen Titans, humans called him a variety of names. Names like 'Freak!' and 'Weird!' He had gone through a lot when he was a young child. But he was a teenager now, and a member of the Teen Titans. They accepted him, for who he was, not by his appearance or abilities. He then looked back at Raven.

"Look Rae, I know you feel kind of discouraged about controlling your powers and emotions…but keep trying! No one has complete control over his or her powers. Not even me!" Beast Boy then grinned slightly. "Remember the time when I lost control and turned into a beast that one time?" Raven nodded, but then removed her hood again and looked at him. "Yes…I remember. But something caused that to you Beast Boy. For me, it's my mind that's out of control. I can't seem to get things straight, and…" Beast Boy placing a green finger on her soft lips then surprisingly silenced her.

"Look Raven, stop beating yourself up over this!" Beast Boy replied brows furrowed. "No one is entirely perfect. We all have our faults. Even I have faults! My DNA's mixed up and most of the time, I worry that sometime I'll turn into this animal beast freak that has no control over myself!" Ravens eyes widened as Beast Boy spoke more to her. "Even the other titans have their faults! We all have things that make us unique inside, and for us, it's our powers. Just..don't worry about your powers, it will make you feelbetter to not worry about controlling them all of the time." He then stopped speaking, silence overcoming him. He frowned and twiddled his thumbs, not sure if that was the right thing to say to her. 'Great…she's probably going to kill me now!' He thought to himself, eyes widening in thought. But instead of getting a beating, he got a tight hug…and he flushed slightly in surprise.

"Uh…Rae?" He asked, puzzled. He felt his shoulder get slightly wet, from presumably Ravens soft crystal tears. "Thank you Beast Boy…" She murmured, letting go of him slowly. She gave him one of her very rare smiles. "You always know how to make someone feel just a little better." Beast Boy flushed lightly again and placed his hands behind his head, a little sweat drop forming behind his head. "Uh…Your welcome!" He stuttered, standing up slowly. "Now! How about we go back to the kitchen? I'm starving for some tofu!" Raven winced at the sound of tofu. She liked Beast Boy, but was wary of his eating habits. He grinned lopsided at her. She stood up slowly also. "Ok. You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Ok then! Your missing out on my tofu though!" He replied, grinning. Walking slowly back to the door, he looked back at her once, before opening the door and closing it shut. Raven sighed and looked once more to the sky. The stars still shone brightly, along with a full moon in the night sky. She smiled slightly. Beast Boy had well, made her feel important at that moment. She brushed a couple of her fingers through her purple hair, and flushed at the thought of hugging Beast Boy a couple of moments before. Pulling her hood over her head once more, she looked back to the bright night sky, and walked over to the roofs door.

OOC:

Hey guys! This is just a one-shot I came up with. Should I continue this story, or keep it as a one-shot only? Let me know in your reviews! Please R & R, reviews appreciated and loved! Later guys! :) Zeldagurli.


	2. The smell of cooking tofu

Chapter Two.

Shadow on the Rooftop.

Beast Boy x Raven.

Raven slowly made her way to the kitchen, foot steps light, yet quiet in the dark. Already the smell of Beast Boys tofu filled the air, and she could hear him banging around pots and pans in an effort to cook his tofu. She smiled lightly at the thought. Even though Tofu was Beast Boys favorite food, that didn't mean he had a hard time preparing and cooking it. Pulling her hood down, she raised a slight eyebrow at the sight of Beast Boy, wearing a white apron and cooking hat. He grinned and posed in a joking matter.

"You like? I took it from Robins stuff." He grinned in a cocky sort of way. Raven nodded slightly and looked around. Pans covered the stove, and tofu was cooking in all of them. "Erm..Beast Boy..don't you think that this is a little too much tofu for just a 'late night snack'?" She asked warily, her dark eyes slanted. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Beast Boys head, and he laughed nervously. "Erm..I was making some extra for you! Thats why!" Of course, Beast Boy wouldn't admit that he was going to eat it all himself before Raven walked in, but...he would just keep quiet about that.

"Erm...thanks, but no thanks." Raven replied. Deciding to be just slightly sweet though for Beast Boy, since he helped her out when she needed it, she tied on a apron. "I'll help you out though if you want." Beast Boys face suddenly brightened. "Dude, thanks! That'd be great!" He paused slightly, and looked at her warily. "You aren't just doing this to put something in the tofu, are you?" Raven shook her head, and managed a slight smile.

"No, but if you keep staring at me like that I will put something in it." Beast Boy then gulped, and turned to the stove. Raven looked down at the apron and grimaced. The things you do for your friends. "Ok..how can I help?" She asked dully. Beast Boy grinned and looked back at her. "Weeeell..we do need mustard for the tofu. It should be in the fridge." He rubbed the back of his head with the grin still plastered to his face. Raven felt like she wanted to puke. 'Mustard? What in the world is he thinking..' She thought to herself, shaking her head while taking the mustard container out of the fridge and placing it by the stove.

Beast Boy grabbed the mustard, and glomped tons of it onto the now cooking tofu. It set off a foul stench into the air, which would have made Raven fall over if not for Beast Boy standing right there. She didn't want to stand the embaressment, and knew that if she did faint, Beast Boy would be concerned again for her and she didn't want to feel, well...helpless. She pinched her nose slightly, as Beast Boy inhaled deeply.

"Ah! How I love the smell of tofu and mustard in the evening!" He gasped loudly, stretching. He then grinned and took the pans of tofu off of the burner, putting the tofu onto plates. "Lets eat!" He then rushed over and placed the now plated tofu onto the table, and started devouring it. Raven sighed lightly and shook her head. Beast Boy would never be normal, and yet...she paused slightly, looking towards Beast Boy. Mustard dripped from his green pointy-toothed mouth, and he was making loud chewing sounds. She chuckled to herself softly, turning to the cabinets to make herself some tea.

"Dude, Rae! Your missin' out on the best tofu!" He spat out, sending tofu flying in all directions. She just raised a wary eyebrow at him before turning around again, pulling out a small blue cup and a couple of packets of tea. He grinned at the back of her head. She could feel him staring at her, with his mouth dripping with disgusting mustard and tofu chunks. She slanted her eyes at the thought. Making her tea, she stopped at the kitchens entrance.

"Im going to my room for the night. If you need anything, well..yeah. Just come to my door." Raven spoke, holding her cup of tea. Beast Boy wiped his mouth with his napkin and stared at her for a long time, before speaking. "Ok...well...'night Rae." He smiled slightly at her. Raven then did the most un-Raven like thing to do. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair softly, before giving him a slight peck on the forehead. "Thanks for helping me out tonight...You know...On the roof." He blushed deeply, rubbbing his forehead.

"Its nothing Rae! No problem." He replied, patting his hair back down in place. He didn't hear a reply though, just the sound of Ravens soft footsteps walking back down the hallway to her room. He sighed lightly, then took his plates back to the kitchen.

All of a sudden though, he heard a scream..

ooc: Yes! Cliffhanger!x) Hehe. Thanks for all of your great reviews guys..you know who you are. I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter story instead of a one-shot, so expect lots more in the future. Sorry that I haven't updated much...I've been busy with school and other activities. -Hands muffins to all reviewers- Please R & R! Lub ya all. Later! -Zeldagurli


	3. Discovering Love, and being hurt

Chapter Three.

Shadow on the Rooftop.

Beast Boy x Raven.

The plates that Beast Boy had been carrying dropped to the floor, and shattered into a million pieces on the kitchen floor. He ran as fast as he could, to where Raven was. What Beast Boy saw then, was the most terrible thing that he had ever seen before. Raven lay on the floor, bleeding, with something caught in her leg. Beast Boy noticed she was now unconcious, as the blood rushed to the floor, staining the carpet. "Rae" He yelled, kneeling by her, trying to shake her awake. She wouldn't awaken, and her breaths were shallow. He gritted his teeth and ran to get a flashlight. Making his way back to Ravens side, he turned on the flashlight and gasped at what he saw.

It was a knife. A long one. He gulped, and reached for it to pull it out. A dark shadow then covered it, throwing Beast Boy back from its power. _Dark magic! _Beast Boy thought to himself, wincing at the pain. All of a sudden, he blacked out, and everything went dark around him..

_He was in a room. Whiteness surrounded him, and he blinked his eyes. A shadowed figure approached him, and pulled off their hood. It was Raven, and she appeared to be in pain. Her purple eyes glimmered with tears, but soon they were once more serious. Her leg looked fine to Beast Boy.._

_"Beast Boy..Its me, Raven. Im in your mind. I need to tell you what happened to me." She spoke, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy into a soft hug, then letting go. "I am unconcious in the real world, and I need you to help me. My father has attacked me, although you did not see it. He controlled my mind, and drove a knife through my leg, one that cannot be pulled out by a normal person." She paused for a minute, and looked right at Beast Boy. "You are not a normal person. You are my friend, and one who can turn into animals. You have powers Beast Boy..Use them to help me escape from the darkness of my soul, and my father." She then approached Beast Boy, and tilted up his chin with two of her delicate pale fingers, looking straight at him._

_"Please Beast Boy...If you don't help me, I will die. I..dont want to leave the others behind..and I don't want to leave you behind either." She spoke, closing her eyes softly. "Im trusting you Beast Boy...Please, don't let me down." Opening her eyes, she then brushed her lips againest his softly, with him widening his eyes as large as saucers. He deepened the kiss, bringing his fingers through her soft hair. It felt so real...even though they were both in Beast Boys mind. 'I must be going crazy..' Beast Boy thought to himself, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly, before letting him go and looking at him, his vision growing blurry._

_"I trust you Beast Boy...Please don't let me down..."_

Beast Boy then awakened, and looked towards Raven. She was still out of it, her cheeks pale and her leg still bleeding. He thought to himself. _'Think Beast Boy think! How to get that knife out of her leg.." _Ravens voice echoed in his head, over and over as he thought over a couple of seconds..

_"You have powers Beast Boy..Use them to help me escape from the darkness of my mind, and my father."_

Beast Boys eyes suddenly widened. Use his powers! But how would he fight the dark knife with just his morphing powers? He wasn't sure. His brows crinkled in thought, as he changed into a green dog as an idea. Approaching her leg slowly, the darkness once again tried to toss him away. But he resisted, and edged closer to it, trying desperately to reach it. He got very close...but was thrown back. He whimpered, then changed back into his normal form. He clenched his hands into fists, and he tried to think. He knew he had it...he just had to reach it. He growled and turned into a green dog again, edging towards it. Glowing yellow eyes kept flashing their deadly image into Beast Boys mind, over and over. He knew it was her father, watching him closely. He growled, and pushed further, ignoring the eyes that bore into his soul. They tried to hold him back...but they wouldn't.

Reaching the knife, he grabbed it into his mouth, and yanked. The dark force that came from it blew him back...with the knife still in his mouth. It burned him, longing to get into his soul and control him. Beast Boy then dropped the knife, and it dropped onto the floor, making almost no sound at all. He looked over at Raven, and noticed that the wound was gone. The blood crusted into nothing, and blew away with a mysterious breeze. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she cried out as she still felt the pain in her leg. The vision of her father still burned her chakra on her forehead, and she winced, trying to hold back tears. Beast Boy suddenly snarled, and within him..came a power, he would never forget.

Changing into a dragon, he stomped down onto the dark knife, it screeching as if it was a normal person. It broke into tiny pieces, and was no longer the dark knife. Raven suddenly gasped, as she felt her chakra and her legs pain go away. She looked back to Beast Boy, and blinked in surprise at his dragon form. He was a slender green dragon, standing on two small feet and he had a slender green tail. He then changed back into his normal form, and almost fainted. He kept his balence though, as he stumbled over to Raven, and sat by her, not saying a single word. His hair fell into his face, as he looked at her slowly. She looked at him, and slowly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

"Thank you." She spoke, not being able to say much. She flushed slightly, remembering the scene in Beast Boys mind. She noticed the wrinkles beneath Beast Boys eyes. 'He always cares...even when I am cross with him.' She thought to herself. Placing her head on his shoulder, she let a couple of tears fall, while Beast Boy held her close. They sat there, all alone, in the middle of the night. The others would be up in a couple of hours, and the incident wouldn't be spoken off by either of them. But unknown to them, their friendship had grown, so much that they were falling in love.

0oc: Holy cow! oo Man, I put WAY too much BB x Rae fluff into this chapter. Hate it, Love it, your choice:) guess I went a little overboard. Let me know what you guys think, and I want to thank the following people who have reviewed these last two chapters. You guys know who you are x) Here they are! xD -many hugs-

papersak

warprince2000

DayDreamer

dancingirl3

DarkSin

iamhollywood

dragoon-bane

CrazyFreak-o-maniac

Siye-chan

Well, the next chapter is coming soon. As you guys have noticed, I have raised the rating to PG-13..just because of the detailed blood in this chapter and the kissing scene. Believe me, I won't put any serious fluffyness in this story (I won't say it..) and I won't raise the rating anymore than it already is :) So yesh..no worries! In the next chapter, I need some ideas..so go ahead and R R and let me know what you want for the next chapter. Luff ya'll! xD toodles. -Zeldagurli

P.S: YES, I know the kissing scene was way out of Ravens character, blah blah blah..Sorry x- x Come on, Valentines Day is coming up! x3 I needed some drama..lol. See ya on the next chapter!


	4. Ravens Father, and the haunting dream

Chapter Four.

Shadow on the Rooftop.

Beast Boy x Raven.

Raven opened her thin, pale eyelids slowly, to see it still dark. Blinking a couple of times, she felt surprisingly warm, as she raised her head. She was still leaning against Beast Boy, and he was sleeping peacefully, a tiny bit of drool highly noticeable going down his emerald cheek. Raven chuckled slightly, and wiped the small bit of drool off with her thumb, giving him a small peck on the cheek before raising herself up onto her feet, then crying out slightly at her leg. She bit her lip. Why was it hurting again? It stopped hurting that night...she shook her head, and winced. Her father was still there. Even though the knife was gone, the pain less...he was still there. In her mind, haunting her soul. She looked at a nearby clock. It was 6:30. She yawned. The others would be up in a couple of minutes. She shook Beast Boy rapidly, making his eyes pop open in surprise.

"You have to get up Beast Boy. The others are going to get up and see us here." She spoke in a hissed manner. He nodded, and she gave him a small kiss, before helping him up from his position. Beast Boy stretched lightly, then yawned and blinked at her, his eyes widening with every blink. "Did we fall asleep?" He asked, surprised once more. Raven nodded, and pulled her head over her head, and she yawned lightly. It was going to be a very tiring morning. She looked back at Beast Boy. "So..." She paused slightly, looking towards their rooms. She didn't want the others to know what happened between her and Beast Boy the previous night...she just wanted to keep it a secret, between her and Beast Boy. Knowing that the others would probably tease them about it, she was apprehensive. She grimaced slightly. How would she do that though if her and Beast Boy were starting to like each other? She wasn't sure. Maybe she could think of a plan when she was meditating that day. She stretched slightly, and looked towards Beast Boy again.

"So...should we just go back to our rooms and get some extra sleep?" Raven asked, pulling down her hood. Her eyes had slight bags under them from the lack of sleep, and her pale face was looking slightly dreary. Beast Boy nodded, and took Ravens hand, leading her to her room. The hallways were still dark, but once the sun rose, they would be filled with sunlight. Beast Boy stroked Ravens hair, before putting his lips on hers, a light brush, if you wish. Raven then opened her door, and gave him a rare smile, before closing it again. Beast Boy smiled, yawned, and headed back to his own room.

_A couple of minutes later..._

"Ah! What a glorious morning, yes Silky?" Starfire squealed, clinging to her small 'pet'. She was still wearing pajamas, which were purple flannel with small bunny faces all over them. Silky was also dressed in pajamas…Starfire always insisted that he keep warm. Smiling brightly, she rushed into the kitchen, where no one was. She sighed, and a small sweat-drop formed onto her head. It seemed to her, that no one thought of mornings as a glorious experience. Yawning loudly, she reached into the fridge, and grabbed a small box of apple juice. She then thought to herself silently, Silky wiggling in her slender arms.

She thought of the day, when she first came to the Teen Titans. That day, she didn't even know much about Earth or the things on it. She was a confused alien girl from her planet, and, she was grateful that the Teen Titans were so accepting to her presence. They taught her about Earth...how to say certain things she did not know how to say, learn about different foods and items, and well...teaching her almost everything. She was grateful to be here, and glad to make such good friends. But she still wondered...was she truly accepted here? She could only hope.

Starfire then heard Silky cry, and she looked down, her face crumpling up in concern. "Aw...are you hungry my little bonghorf?" She cooed, grabbing some zhorka berries out of the fridge. (A/N: Sorry if any of Starfires words are mis-spelled in here…;) trying to spell them my best.) She ran back into her room with Silky, and slammed her door shut quickly, cooing noises coming from inside of her room.

Shortly afterwards, Robin was awakened by the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and slammed it with his non-gloved fist, making it stop but unfortunately break. He rubbed his head softly and blinked a couple of times. He could hear Starfire in her room, feeding Silky who, at the moment, was squealing loudly. 'Jeez…with Silky, a mornings never quiet these days.' He thought to himself, walking over to his closet. A full-length mirror was near the closet, showing Robin bare-chested and in his boxers. He looked towards it. Some would call him thin, but he was mostly muscular in his thin and slender build. He shook his head and grabbed his costume, pulling it onto himself. He brushed a couple of fingers through his ebony hair, before walking out of his room and towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, no one was there. Usually Beast Boy would be in here, cooking breakfast for himself since no one else really enjoyed his disgusting tofu. It was odd though. Robin sniffed the air slightly, and wrinkled his nose. The slight smell of tofu lingered in the air, although it didn't smell new. He shrugged, puzzled slightly, and started making some breakfast for himself, and maybe the others if they wanted it. The smell of freshly cooking bacon reached Starfires room, and she sniffed eagerly.

"Ah! Robin must be cooking the break of the fast!" She said eagerly, rushing to the kitchen, leaving Silky to eat his zhorka berries. She grinned at Robin and brushed back a couple of crimson strands from her face. "Good morning Robin! Can I help you in your preparation of the break of the fast?" She asked eagerly, looking towards the pan of sizzling bacon. He shrugged and smiled. "Sure Starfire, you can help. Just grab an apron." She nodded and grabbed an apron, trying to put it on herself, but not having much luck. Robin laughed and pulled it over her head, helping her tie it in the different places. They were both laughing hard. "Thank you Robin!" She spoke out, still giggling slightly. He grinned and shook his head. "Silly girl…" He muttered, returning to his bacon. Starfire heard the small comment, and giggled slightly. They spent about 10 minutes in the kitchen, preparing toast, eggs, and bacon for the whole team, laughing and joking along the way. Their aprons got splattered with grease, their hands grimy from cooking. But still, they both had big smiles on their faces and laughter in their hearts.

Cyborg then entered the kitchen, and let out a VERY loud yawn. "Yo! What smells so good?" He yawned out, blinking a couple times. Robin and Starfire laughed, and pointed towards the food. Cyborgs eyes widened as he then drooled, literally, at the sight of the food in front of him. "Man! This stuff looks great!" He yelled out, rushing towards it. Robin and Starfire then both raised their eyebrows at Cyborg, and sighed lightly. You see, Cyborg always had a big appetite, and when you got him around food, it wasn't very pretty to watch. "Shall we go and watch the vision of tele?" Starfire suggested to Robin, looking away in disgust. Robin nodded quickly, and rushed over, not wanting their eyes to look over Cyborgs food intake.

_Meanwhile...In Ravens dreams…_

_Glowing, Yellow eyes. That's all that she could see. In her dark world of her mind, she saw her father, wanting to destroy it. She slanted her eyes at him, full of hatred and disgust. Her father didn't say anything to her, except for just, well, standing there. Trying to get into her soul. Suddenly, he reached out for her. She wanted to jump back, but she couldn't. His large hand wrapped around her body, and he raised her into the air, smirking evilly. His long white hair flowed behind him, and he slanted his amber eyes at her. She closed hers, trying to move. She couldn't turn her head._

"_My daughter…the time has come!" He shouted, his eyes suddenly glowing a crimson color. She gasped. She knew what was coming. "NOO!" She screamed, trying to struggle out of his grasp. He smirked, and a red light came out of his eyes, coming towards her…and it finally hit her. She gasped, then fell limp into her father's hand, it changing her almost. Her cloak glowed crimson, and her eyes changed to match it. Her mouth then moved, and she spoke…_

"NOO!" She screamed, waking up, clutching to her black comforter. She then fell quiet, and gasped for breath. She looked at her cloak. Still purple. She brushed a couple of soft fingers over her eyes. Still normal. She shuddered, and sniffed slightly. She then clenched her teeth, and screamed at the top of her lungs into one of her dark bubbles, so no one would hear her scream more. He was still there. Haunting her.

Her father. She had to stop him. Before someone got hurt.

Pulling back her comforter, she blinked a couple of times and stood onto her feet, still shuddering from the dream that she had just had. Pulling her hood over her head, she glanced back at the mirror, and made her eyes glow the purest of white. _I will get you father…No mistaking that. You can't kill me and you can't destroy me. I'll fight back. And so will the others. _She thought to herself, clenching her teeth at the mirror. Suddenly, a small voice whispered to her, back into her mind. _You may try…but no matter what you do, you will fail. You have always failed, haven't you? Failed me, failed your mother…your nothing but a traitor for leaving our land. Traitors must be punished, and you, my dear, shall be. _The eyes then disappeared. At least for a little while anyways. She winced slightly. Her leg was starting to hurt again. _How is it hurting? _She thought to herself, puzzled once more. She was then blinded by pain, gritting her teeth. "Stop it!" She hissed loudly. The pain deceased. She sighed.

Her father was a part of her now. He was always a part of her, even before she had joined the Teen Titans. She sighed quietly, and opened her door, stepping out. She would destroy her father sometime. She just had to wait…for the moment at least.

Ooc:

Hey guys! Wow, so many reviews…thank you so much guys, I could never thank you enough! –Hands muffins to everyone- Yeah…kind of a strange chapter, eh? XD Well, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

Cured Monk

KoL21o

Angelzsweet90

Dragoon-bane

Steve-Racer

Papersak

Warprince2000

Dancingirl3

Well, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. But I need your ideas people in your reviews! What would you like me to write next in the next chapter? Just review and let me know. With school and music practice, its difficult for me to write chapter's oftenly so yeah…just lemme know x3 –huggles all- please rate and review! Thanks!

Machos love, Zeldagurli.


End file.
